Maafkan Aku, Kak!
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan kita jika kita ditinggalkan oleh orang yang paling kita sayangi tepat saat kita sedang sebal padanya


Hola~ Minna.....

Lama gak ketemu yah? Sempat-sempatnya saya bikin fic di saat lagi pusing-pusingnya buat UN dan tugas yang menumpuk seperti sekarang ini.

Ide ini terinspirasi waktu saya lagi ngepel lantai di depan rumah. Sungguh tidak elit!

Beda dari fic-fic sebelumnya, kali ini saya mencoba bikin fic yang agak sedih. Jadi bagi yang merasa kurang sedih, harap di maklum aja. Soalnya saya baru pertama kali bikin fic kayak gini.

Saya sarankan sebelum membaca fic ini, disediakan dulu tissu toilet, jarum dan boneka Sasuke. Karena kemungkinan besar Sasuke bakalan nyebelin banget di fic ini. Untuk itu digunakan boneka Sasuke dan jarum untuk menyantet Sasuke*dichidori*

Happy Reading

**Maafkan Aku, Kak!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Bagaimana perasaan kita jika kita ditinggalkan oleh orang yang**

** paling kita sayangi tepat saat kita sedang sebal padanya**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Aku pulang!" seru Itachi yang baru pulang sekolah.

Sasuke yang tengah bermain di kamarnya langsung berlari begitu mendengar suara Itachi.

"Kakak pulang! Selamat datang!" Sasuke langsung memeluk pinggang Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum.

"Eh, kita main yuk, Kak? Main apa?" ajak Sasuke bersemangat.

"Sasuke, kasian kan Kakak baru pulang dari sekolah~" ujar Mikoto pada Sasuke.

"Tidak kok, Ma! Lagian aku sudah janji menemaninya bermain hari ini. Ayo, Sasuke!" Itachi berkata seraya menggandeng tangan kecil Sasuke keluar.

* * *

"Kakak, berhenti sebentar!" Sasuke yang sedang dibonceng Itachi tiba-tiba menyuruh Itachi menghentikan sepedanya.

"Ada apa?" Itachi bertanya pada Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan sesuatu di kaca toko tempat mereka berhenti.

"Kak, kalau aku jadi juara kelas, berikan aku hadiah yah, Kak~" kata Sasuke.

"Hm? Memangnya kau mau hadiah apa dari Kakak?" tanya Itachi.

"Itu! Aku ingin sepatu itu!" tunjuk Sasuke pada sepasang sepatu sport putih di kaca toko tersebut.

"Sepatu itu keren sekali! Aku ingin memakainya saat berlatih basket, Kak!" kata Sasuke.

"Kau suka bermain basket?" tanya Itachi tak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Dengan begitu kan aku bias menandingi tinggi badan Kakak!" ujar Sasuke.

"Ahahaha…benar juga ya! Nanti akan Kakak usahakan deh demi Sasuke~" kata Itachi tersenyum dibalas dengan senyuman riang dari Sasuke. Kemudian Itachi mulai mengayuh kembali sepedanya.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini Itachi selalu pulang malam. Itu dikarenakan tugas-tugas dari sekolahnya, juga pelajaran tambahan. Karena sebentar lagi Itachi akan menghadapi ujian sekolah.

"Aku pulang!" seru Itachi sambil masuk ke rumah.

"Selamat datang, Itachi! " sapa Mikoto pada Itachi.

"Loh Ma, kenapa Sasuke tidur disini?" Itachi yang melihat Sasuke tidur tidur di sofa bertanya pada Mamanya.

"Itu, katanya dia mau nungguin kamu pulang. Waktu Mama bangunin biar pindah ke kamar, dia malah bersikeras nungguin kamu!" kata Mikoto.

"Biar aku saja yang pindahin dia ke kamar, Ma!" ucap Itachi sambil menggendong tubuh Sasuke ke punggungnya dan naik ke lantai atas. Sementara Mikoto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ugh! Kau semakin berat saja ya, Sasuke!" gumam Itachi yang kepayahan menggendong Sasuke ke kamarnya.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke pun akhirnya tiba. Hari ini pembagian rapor di sekolahnya. Dan betapa bahagianya Sasuke ketika dia dinyatakan sebagai peringkat 1 di kelasnya. Buru-buru Sasuke pulang dan memperlihatkan hasil rapornya pada Papanya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan 'hn' dan anggukkan secil saja. Tapi bukan itu yang Sasuke tunggu-tunggu. Dia menunggu Kakaknya memberikan hadiah yang telah dijanjikan kepadanya.

"Sasuke, ke sini sebentar. Kakak punya hadiah untukmu!" panggil Mikoto pada Sasuke yang ada di kamarnya.

"Mana? Mana?" Sasuke langsung merebut kotak berbungkus kertas kado itu dari Mamanya dan langsung membukanya dengan wajah riang.

Tapi senyuman itu langsung menghilang tergantikan oleh wajah yang cemberut. Dilihatnya dalam kotak tersebut bukan sepatu sport putih yang ia ingin-inginkan, melainkan sepasang sepatu sport berwarna hitam. Tak kalah keren sih, tapi dia sama sekali tidak suka!

"Maaf ya, Sasuke. Sepatu yang ada di toko yang waktu itu, sudah tidak ada lagi. Katanya sudah dibeli orang. Makanya Kakak belikan yang ini saja!" sesal Itachi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Sasuke anak Mama tetap terlihat manis kok pake apapun juga!" Mikoto memakaikan sepatunya di kaki Sasuke.

"Aku….Aku gak suke sepatu ini!" teriak Sasuke melepas sepatu dari kakinya dan berlari ke kamarnya sambil menangis.

"Sasuke….Sasuke…!!" teriak Mikoto.

Sementara Itachi memungut sepatu yang dilemparkan Sasuke tadi dan menyimpannya kembali ke kotaknya.

XXXXX

Keesokkan harinya saat Sasuke keluar kamar, dilihatnya kembali kotak sepatu itu di depan kamarnya.

"Ih~ dibilangin aku gak suka juga!" dengan itu Sasuke membawa sepatu tersebut dan menaruhnya di kolong tempat tidur. Sementara itu Sasuke bela-belain pake sepatu yang lama. Dia gak mau pake sepatu pemberian dari Itachi kemarin, karena dia memang gak suka.

"Sasuke makan dulu, Nak!" ucap Mikoto pada Sasuke yang akan pergi ke sekolah.

"Aku gak lapar!" sahut Sasuke.

"Sasuke, hari ini aku akan pulang cepat!" ucap Itachi.

'Memangnya apa urusanku? Dasar nyebelin!' batin Sasuke yang langsung pergi tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?" tanya Fugaku serius. Itachi hanya bisa menunduk.

* * *

"Huh! Kakak memang nyebelin banget! Dia kan udah janji mau beliin aku sepatu yang aku tunjuk di toko waktu itu, malah beli sepatu yang gak aku suka!" gerutu Sasuke dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

Tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia sangat ingin segera sampai ke rumah. Sampai-sampai dia tidak mengikuti latihan basket. Dia merasa....sangat rindu pada Kakaknya.

Tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke berhenti ketika melihat mobil Ambulans dan banyak orang-orang di depan rumahnya. Perasaaannya mulai tidak enak. Dia langsung berlari masuk menyerobot orang-orang yang memenuhi rumahnya.

"Mama…Papa..!!" teriakkan Sasuke sukses membuat orang-orang di dalam rumah melihat ke arahnya.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar tatkala melihat sesosok tubuh yang terbaring dan telah tertutup oleh kain sepenuhnya. Terlihat oleh Sasuke Papanya tengah duduk bersila dengan wajah sangat terpukul. Sementara Mikoto yang tidak sadarkan diri langsung di bawa ke kamarnya. Dan setelah sadar ia langsung menjerit-jerit histeris meneriakkan nama putranya.

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok yang terbaring itu dan mulai duduk di samping Papanya. Ya, Sasuke tahu sosok yang tertutup kai ini. Tapi dia ingin memastikannya sendiri. Dengan tangan bergetar Sasuke meraih kain yang menutupi wajah sosok di depannya ini. Dengan perlahan Sasuke membukanya dan seketika itu Sasuke langsung membeku di tempat.

Wajah yang penuh dengan luka dan sedikit bercak darah ini adalah milik Kakaknya, Itachi.

"Ka-kak….KAKAK!!" Sasuke menjerit histeris ketika mendapati sosok tersebut adalah Kakak yang paling ia sayangi.

"Kakak, bangun, Kak! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Apakah Kakak tidak sayang lagi padaku?" Sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuh Itachi.

"Kakak, nanti siapa yang akan menemaniku bermain?" air mata mulai menetes pelan dari pelupuk mata Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk tubuh yang telah dingin itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kak!" gumam Sasuke terisak-isak.

"Sasuke…" seseorang menyentuh pundak Sasuke.

"Hiks…Kak Shisui? " Sasuke menoleh ke arah pria yang diketahui bernama Shisui itu.

"Ini…" Shisui memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna biru dengan motif bola basket yang bentuknya sudah agak rusak pada Sasuke.

"Itachi tertabrak waktu mau menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang akan menyebrang jalan. Dan kotak itu… ditemukan polisi tidak jauh dari tubuh Itachi. Kemungkinan ini memang miliknya!" jelas Shisui.

Sasuke mulai membuka kotak tersebut dan seketika itu juga langsung menangis kencang . Isi dari kotak itu adalah sepatu sport putih yang ia ingin-inginkan. Dan secarik kertas yang isinya…

**Untuk adikku, Sasuke**

**Selamat yah, Sasuke. Kau jadi juara kelas!**

**Maaf Kakak sudh member hadiah yang tidak kau sukai kemarin. **

**Sebagai gantinya, Kakak berikan hadiah ini. Kau suka kan? Jangan lupa dipakai yah!**

**Pokoknya terus pertahankan nilai-nilaimu dan jadilah yang terbaik!**

**Dari Kakak yang menyayangimu, Itachi.**

Sasuke terus meneteskan air mata. Dia benar-benar sangat menyesal. Tidak seharusnya dia marah pada Itachi. Padahal hari ini dia belum bicara sepatah kata pun pada Kakaknya. Dia bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan sekarang Kakaknya telah meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

"Ka-kak…..a-aku tidak butuh sepatu! Aku hanya ingin Kakak kembali . Aku janji tidak akan merepotkan Kakak lagi, asal Kakak selalu bersamaku….Kakak….Kakak…!" Sasuke kembali mengguncang-guncang tubuh Itachi dan sekarang ia menjerit histeris .

Tapi jerit tangis penyesalan itu tidak akan bisa membangunkan kembali tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa milik Kakaknya itu.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Parah~

Saya bener-bener cengeng sampai membuat fic kayak gini. Masalah Sasuke yang ngambek gara-gara Itachi ngasih sepatu yang beda sama yang diingikan dia, itu asli pengalaman saya! Tapi bedanya kalo Sasuke pinginnya sepatu, sedangkan saya pingin kaset CD Tom&Jerry.

Waktu itu Kakak saya udah gajian dan Kakak saya mau belanja. Dia nanya ke saya pengen nitip apa**. **Saya langsung bilang mau kaset CD Tom&Jerry. Eh, gak tahunya pas pulang, Kakak saya nyerahin CD INDIA!! Bukan Tom&Jerry. Ya jelas saya ngambek lah~saya bahkan gak mau nerima coklat pemberian Kakak saya dan malah di simpen di depan pintu. Terus saya langsung dimarahin sama Mama! Kampreto! Anehnya Kakak saya gak marah. Dan gajian berikutnya dia beneran beliin CD Tom&Jerry buat saya! Saya jadi merasa gak enak udah marah-marah gak jelas. Padahal kalo dipikir-pikir saya gak pantes buat ngambek sama Kakak saya.

Apakah ada yang punya pengalaman sama seperti saya? Dan adakah yang punya niatan untuk menyantet Sasuke? Mudah-mudahan apa yang Sasuke alami tidak terjadi sama kita. Amin...

Mind to review?


End file.
